The Fearful Game of Truth or Dare
by crazy2
Summary: Its a hot day, and a group of students sit in the Great Hall when someone comes up with the idea of Truth or Dare.
1. Default Chapter

THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
disclaimer- i own nothing but the plot  
  
It was a hot day in the Spring at Hogwarts. Too hot to go outside. So everybody stuck inside, with nothing to do. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny sat at the tables in the Great Hall. They were all extremely bored. All of the sudden, a fart broke the silence. Draco said, "You just had to do that Goyle! Phew! It stinks!!" Goyle looked ashamed of himself, and Crabbe looked at him. Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other, and then they blushed. Ron blurted out, "Get a room Goyle and Crabbe."   
  
So, Goyle and Crabbe hopped up from the table and started doing the bunny hop out of the Great Hall. "How thick can you get?" Ron whispered to Harry. Draco looked at him, "Well, they are the only friends I could find." He lifted his eyebrows at Ron, then he started crying.  
  
Parvati spoke up, "I know! Lets play Truth or Dare!!" Draco stopped crying and clapping like a toddler. Ron smacked him across the head, leaving him unconscious.   
  
Everybody agreed to play, except for Draco, who was now starting to snore.  
  
"I'll go first!" Lavender ordered. "Truth or dare.... Dean!"  
  
Dean lifted up his head. Drool was coming from his mouth. "Wha..." Dean said sleepily. Lavender looked at him like he was a troll. "Truth or Dare!" Lavender repeated to Dean. He said, "Uh... truth."  
  
"Ok," Lavender stated. "Who do you think is sexier? Harry, Seamus, Ron, or Draco?" Dean answered quickly, "Ron. Red heads turn me on." Ginny widened her eyes and scooted away from Dean.Then he said, "Truth or dare Harry."   
  
Harry replied, "Dare." So Dean thought of a dare and finally said, "I dare you to dress up like a girl and french kiss Snape."  
  
Harry jumped up and down while saying "Sevvie! My Snapey!!!" He coughed and calmed down. "Ok, but just because its a dare." Harry walked off.  
  
::Meanwhile::  
  
Snape was writing a love letter to his boyfriend Cornelious Fudge.  
  
Dear My Chocolate Fudge,  
  
I dreamed of you last night. I can't stop thinking about you. Please visit me soon! I miss you cocoa buns!!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginger Snape  
  
He tied the letter on Neville's frog, Trevor, and the frog flew out the window. Snape (or should I say Ginger Snape) looked outside the window dreamily.  
  
Harry walked into the Potions classroom. "What do you want girl!!?" Snape whimpered. He started crying at the sight of Harry. "You're just here to tell how ugly I am! Wahhh!" This reminds Harry a lot like Moaning Mytle. "There there dear." Harry comforted him. Snape finally said, "Sorry girl, but I'm an old gay ugly man. Leave me!" Harry held him in front of him, and finally... SMACK. Harry kissed him good. Harry skipped off to the Great Hall. He changed clothes first, then he went back to the game. Harry said, "Ok, its my turn. Truth or Dare..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
The Offices of D and D- My apologies. I had no idea of your affection or Snape. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermione- Thanks for the review! I'll keep writing!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry said, "Truth or Dare... Hermione." Hermione looked up from Hogwarts, a History. Ron said, "How many times have you read that book anyway?" Hermione stares at him blankly. Ron cries out, "Stop scaring me!" and he starts sucking his thumb. She rolled her eyes and answered, "Truth. After seeing the dare you had to do Harry, I'm sticking with truths." Draco suddenly woke up and yelled at Hermione, "Oh come on Hermione! You only live once!" Then he went back to sleep. "Fine!" Hermione said. "Dare."  
  
Harry grinned devishly and started doing an evil laugh at loud. Everybody looked at him, so Harry stopped and said "I dare you to streak across the quidditch field."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "No way! Its so hot out there! And plus, Slytherin is out doing quidditch practice!"  
  
Ron said to Draco, "Why aren't you at quidditch practice, Draco?" Draco woke up and said, "I said I wouldn't be able to make it because I was sick. I lied... I AM A LIAR!" He cried. Parvati comforted Draco, "Oh poor Draco! Its okay." She hugged him. Ron said, "Do your dare Hermione!"   
  
Hermione growled and stormed out. Ron giggled like a school girl and rushed to the window to watch.  
  
Hermione removed her clothes and ran across the quidditch field. The Slytherin quidditch team laughed at her.  
  
Finally the dare was over. And Hermione got dressed again and went back to the Great Hall. Ron couldn't stop laughing and said, "I can't believe you did that 'Mione!" Everybody was laughing at her.   
  
"Truth or Dare..." Hermione started. "Ron." Ron replied, "Truth." Hermione asked, "Who do you like?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red. He muttered something softly. "Sorry," Hermione stated. "I didn't hear that."  
  
"I like you, Hermione!" Ron yelled out. Draco jerked awake. Hermione quickly said, "Your turn Ron."  
  
Ron nodded, his ears still red. "Truth or Dare Malfoy."  
  
"Dare." he muttered. Ron grinned and responded, "I dare you to dress up like a Care Bear tonight at dinner." Draco said suddenly, "I love Care Bears!"  
  
Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall. He went to Draco, "50 points to Slytherin. I love Care Bears also." Then he left.  
  
Draco looked like he was very proud of himself.  
  
Ron said, "I love Care Bears also! I watched every movie and episode!" He hoped that Snape would come back and reward them points, but he didn't. "Darn." he said.  
  
Finally, it was dinner. Ron, Harry, and Hermione waiting eagerly for Draco to enter the Great Hall. Finally, the Care Bear theme song started playing and.....  
  
(A/N- Theres going to be more truth or dare after the "Care Bear" dinner. And maybe some more games. The title was called "fearful game or truth or dare" because there is more to come! [evil laugh in background... HA HA HA].) 


	3. Chapter 3

THE FEARFUL GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE  
  
Hermione- Good idea! I was going to do that, but I wanted a mean dare first.  
  
Nessie- Thanks for the review! Glad you think so!  
  
-----------  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All of the sudden, the Care Bear theme song started playing. Ron and Harry started clapping to the music. Draco appeared in the Great Hall wearing the costume. Everybody started laughing at him.   
  
Draco bowed and sat down with the Slytherins. It was hard for him to sit down because the costume was so big.  
  
After dinner, everybody gathered in the Gryffinder common room. Draco joined them. "Truth or dare.." Draco said. "Seamus." Seamus looked up and grinned. He said, "Truth."  
  
Draco looked disappointed but said, "What is the name of the stuff animal you sleep with?"  
  
Seamus opened his mouth and shock. He started yelling at Dean, "You told Dean! No one was suppose to know!!"  
  
Dean snickered along with Ron. Draco repeated, "What is the name of the stuff animal you sleep with?" Seamus turned red then finally said, "Harry Fluffikins." Harry giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "Thats my first name!" Seamus giggled also.   
  
"Truth or Dare Lavender." Seamus said. Lavender replied, "Truth." He started to think of a dare, then he said, "What is your favorite scary movie?" Lavender started screaming and running around. Suddenly she ran into the wall and was left unconscious. Seamus smirked, "I knew that would happen."  
  
"We aren't at Divination, Seamus." Draco stated.   
  
Seamus said, "Well, since Lavender is unconscious now, I'll just ask again to somebody else. Truth or dare... Hermione."  
  
Hermione replied, "Well, I guess I trust you, Seamus, with dares. So.. dare." She grinned mischieviously.   
  
Seamus responded, "I dare you to snog Ron." Ron blushed furiously and smiled. Hermione didn't protest at all. "Okay!" she said. Then she started snogging Ron nonstop. They left them in a corner and they continued the game. Harry said, "Okay, since they are going to be occupied for a while, lets continue the game.. truth or dare Dean."  
  
Dean said, "Dare!"  
  
"Okay..." Harry said. He started to think of a dare. Then Draco went up to him and whispered something in his ear.   
  
Harry said, "You have a weird mind Draco." Draco smiled and clapped his hands. "But I'll do it anyway." Harry agreed. "Okay, I dare you to take Harry Fluffikins to the Professor McGonagall and ask her to give you and the stuff animal a massage." Dean looked disgusted. "McGonagall?! No way!"  
  
Draco said, "Its either McGonagall or Dumbledore."  
  
Dean back out from the dare. "This game is stupid anyway. I'm going to bed." Dean said. Everybody started making chicken noises, but that didn't work. Dean left to the boys dormitory. Harry said to everyone, "Maybe we should finish this game tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of the weekend, and we can play it at Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks." Everybody agreed, and they left for their dormitories, leaving Lavender unconscious on the floor and Ron and Hermione snogging (still!).  
  
(A/N- Review if you want me to keep writing this story. Thanks.  
  
-crazy) 


	4. Chapter 4

GoodCharlotte- No, I am not on drugs, never was. Its just a story.  
  
Soupie- Thank you! Heres the next chapter!  
  
REDBALLONS- Thanks!!!  
  
Hermione- HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jess- I'm glad you think so!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot  
  
OotP Spoiler in here.  
  
----  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The next day, everybody met in the Three Broomsticks. "Where's Lavender?" Dean asked. Seamus replied, "I think she is still unconscious on the floor." Dean nodded. Draco said, "So, who wants to ask first?" Hermione replied, "I will. Truth or dare Harry."  
  
Harry answered, "Dare." Hermione said quickly, "I dare you to..." They were interupted by Colin Creevey. He started taking pictures of Harry. "Oh my gosh! Its Harry Potter! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Harry stared at him blankly. Finally Ron said to him, "Colin, you knew Harry for 5 years, and you are still after his autograph. Just get over it."   
  
Ron took a chug of his butterbeer. Colin was confused, but then he said, "Can I play with you guys?"  
  
Hermione, being polite, said, "Sure Colin."  
  
"Harry," Draco said. "I dare you to give Colin your autograph." Harry started screaming, "No! Anything but that! Please! Let me live! I'm too young!"  
  
Dean tried to comfort him. "It's okay Harry." he assured. "It won't take long. Just get it over with."   
  
Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly signed the paper Colin gave him. Colin jumped for joy.  
  
Draco muttered, "Stupid Gryffinder."  
  
Ginny glared at him. Harry said, "I just remembered Ginny was playing! Truth or dare Ginny?" She answered, "Truth."  
  
"Do these jeans make me look fat?" Harry asked, pointing to his pants. Ginny answered, "No they don't Harry."   
  
"Yes!" Harry rejoiced.  
  
Ginny looked around the room, when some people entered Three Broomsticks. They were Sirius and Remus (Sirius is alive in this story) "Hey!" Remus said to Harry. "How is everything?"  
  
Draco said, "Oh, just a game of truth of dare. Want to play?" Remus and Sirius both agreed to play. Ginny grinned like a maniac and said, "Truth or dare.. Sirius."  
  
(A/N- This chapter isn't funny at all. I'll try to make the next chapter extra funny. -crazy) 


	5. Chapter 5

bookwormem- thanks! your friends will be very happy.  
  
DarkSlytherinAngel- Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermione- I'll try!  
  
The Social Leper- THANKS! hehe  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer- Once again, I own nothing, but the plot.  
  
----  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Remus and Sirius sat down at the table with them. "Truth or dare Sirius." Ginny repeated. "Dare," Sirius said seriously (sirius is serious). Ginny started to think, but then Parvati giggled and whispered something in her ear.   
  
"Okay," Ginny stated. "I dare you to snog Madam Hooch." Sirius looked disgusted at first but then said, "I never back out from a dare. Where is she?" Harry pointed to a table in a corner. Madam Hooch was drinking a butterbeer there, while talking to Hagrid. "Okay," Siriu said. "Here I go."  
  
Sirius walked over to Madam Hooch and greeted her. Then all of the sudden he started snoggin her. She pulled him away and started screaming. Hagrid stood up and growled at Sirius. "Don't you be snogging at my girl."   
  
Sirius giggled and apologized.   
  
Everybody laughed, except for Hagrid and Madam Hooch. "Can't I ever come to a bar without men chasing me down?" Madam Hooch said. Sirius snorted. Madam Hooch turned her head and looked at him. "Making fun of my name, aren't you. I suppose I know who are you. Red hair, and a hand-me-down rope. You must be a Weasley." Sirius looked confused and said, "I'm not a Weasley. I don't even have red hair." Draco yelled out to Madam Hooch, "Stop quoting me Hooch!"  
  
Hagrid barked at Draco, and he (Draco) started to cry. "Oh," Harry complained. "Not again. can't last one day without crying, Draco."  
  
Draco cried, "I miss my friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They were my only friends!" Seamus spoke out, "I'll be your friend Draco!"  
  
Draco smirked at Seamus. "Lets be best friends!" Draco chanted. Seamus giggled, and they left the Three Broomsticks together.   
  
Harry said, "This has to be a dream."  
  
Sirius sat by Harry and they continued the game. "Truth or dare..." Sirius said. "Ron." Ron quickley said, "Truth. I did too many dares...." He coughed.  
  
Sirius replied, "Most embarassing moment?"  
  
Ron turned red and said, "One day, at the Burrow. Harry was over, so was Hermione. Fred and George did a joke on me, and I ended up hanging out the window with only my Care Bear undies on. But Harry laughed at me!!" He sobbed.  
  
Hermione comforted Ron by snogging him. He felt much better after that.  
  
Ron muttered, "Truth or dare Lupin."  
  
Remus said, "Why do you call me by my last name, but you call Sirius by his first name? Why?!" (Poor Lupin!) Ron replied, "Because Sirius never been my Professor before." Remus sighed. Ron continued, "I dare you to..."  
  
(I'm still working on the 'extra funny' chapter. it might be next chapter, but i just wanted to update this story first. -crazy) 


	6. Chapter 6

Angeldust125- Thanks!  
  
faerie dust- Thanks for the review! Its updated!  
  
DarkSlytherinAngel- Good idea. Thanks for the review!  
  
stardust n dreams- I'm glad that you admitted it.  
  
ckat44- I love Sirius too! Thanks! Heres more!  
  
sherbetlemon- I will.  
  
ATrueSlytherin- Thanks!   
  
Nessie- The spoiler was when i said that Sirius was still alive in the story. And someone that hasn't read the 5th book, would know what happened to him. Be prepared for a new character :hehehe:  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer- Once again, I own nothing but the plot. :tear:  
  
----  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::   
  
: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::  
  
:::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::  
  
:: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::  
  
::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::   
  
::Flashback::  
  
Remus said, "Why do you call me by my last name, but you call Sirius by his first name? Why?!" Ron replied, "Because Sirius never been my Professor before.   
  
Remus sighed but said, "Dare."  
  
"Okay," Ron said. "I dare you...  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Ron continued, "I dare you to shave your head." Remus cried out, "No! Then I won't have any grey hairs left!"  
  
Harry asked him, "You want grey hairs?" Remus replied, "Who doesn't?" Ron said, "Grey hairs rock, man." He took a gulp of his butterbeer. Harry said to Ron, "You don't even have grey hairs." Ron cried. Harry laughed. (evil harry)  
  
Sirius said, "Go do your dare Remmy!" Remus pointed his wand at his hair and suddenly his hair disappeared. "Hey!" Hermione stated. "You look like Picard from Star Trek!"  
  
Everybody except Harry asked her, "Whats Star Trek? Whos Picard?"  
  
Hermione said, "Never mind. You wouldn't get it. I'm too smart." Ron pleaded, "Tell us!!"  
  
She still said no.  
  
Ron kept on asking her, so Hermione had to snog him in order for him to shut up.  
  
Remus looked around the table. "Truth or dare," he said. "Colin."   
  
Colin jumped at the sound of his name. "I hate my name!" he cried. Then he went back to normal (or should I say normal for Colin) and said, "Dare."  
  
Remus dared, "I dare you to..." He started to think of a dare, but couldn't think of one. Sirius whispered something in his ear. "Ew." Remus commented. "Alright... Colin, I dare you to lick Snape."  
  
Everybody laughed except for Colin. "Where?" Colin asked. That made more people laugh.  
  
Sirius spoke for Remus, "His face."  
  
Colin nodded and went out of Three Broomsticks to Hogwarts.  
  
::MEANWHILE::The Dungeons::  
  
Snape was filing paperwork. He sang to himself, "I can see clearly the rain has gone! I can see all..." He was interrupted by a knock at his door.   
  
Snape flee to the door to see who it was. He opened the door and looked around. "Hello?" he said. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Down here Professor!" Colin squeaked. Snape looked down and groaned at the sight of the Creevey boy. "What do you want Mr. Creevy? No students are allowed in the dungeons except for me... and Nevilles toad, Trevor."  
  
Colin giggled like a schoolgirl, then all of the sudden, he jumped on Snape and licked him on the cheek. "I'm melting! Ahhh!" he said. "I'm melting!"  
  
Colin said, "You aren't melting Professor!" Then he skipped off. Snape sighed, "I'm going to see what that Potter boy is up to now."   
  
He walked out of the dungeons and down the hall.  
  
::MEANWHILE::Three Broomsticks::  
  
Colin opened the door to Three Broomsticks. When everybody saw him enter they all asked, "What happened?" But he didn't say anything, so they continued the game. Some Slytherin girls came in. They were Pansy Parkinson and Vanessa Bloom. Pansy hurried to Harry. "Oh my gosh! It's Harry Potter! Can I have your autograph?" Pansy cried. "I can't believe I'm talking to Hary Potter! The boy who lived!" Vanessa smacked her in the face, and Draco and Ron snickered.   
  
Vanessa asked, "What are you doing?" Ron answered, "Truth or dare, want to play?" She replied, "Sure!"  
  
So.. ON WITH THE GAME!  
  
"Truth or dare," Colin squeaked. "Vanessa."  
  
All of the sudden, Draco said randomly, "I really do like Care Bears." Vanessa ignored him and said, "Uh.... dare."  
  
Colin said, "Uh... I dare you to cut Cho's hair while she's sleeping."  
  
Vanessa said, "Sure! I would love to."  
  
Harry muttered, "About time someone did." (This whole Cho thing is for Nessie!)  
  
Vanessa said, "I'll do it tonight. But now, lets just finish the game." Everybody agreed and it was Vanessa's turn to ask truth or dare. "Truth or dare..." Vanessa said. "Ginny."  
  
"Truth." Ginny said quickly. "Who do you like?" Vanessa asked. Ginny turned red and said, "Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Really?" Ginny nodded. They started to snog.  
  
Ron was furious. "Get off her Harry!" he yelled. "Wingardiam Leviosa!" he said. Harry started floating in the air. "Cool!" Harry said. "I'm flying! I always wanted to fly!" He started yelling out, "Wheee!"  
  
Ron let the spell end, and Harry fell on top of Madam Hooch. Hagrid started yelling at Harry, "Get off my girlfriend!" Harry cried, "Okay!" And he ran to Ron and slapped him. Harry started laughing, but Ron started to sob. Then he started snogging Hermione (again) and Ginny and Harry snogged also.  
  
"Okay." Vanessa said. "This is an interesting game. YOUR TURN GINNY!"  
  
Ginny stopped kissing Harry and said, "Truth or dare.." They were interrupted by Snape. "Potter! Mr. Creevey licked me. And I know you were behind this! Explain yourself!"  
  
Draco turned to Ron and lifted his eyebrows at him again. Ron cried, "Stop doing that!"  
  
Snape repeated, "Well... Explain yourself!" Snape noticed that Sirius and Remus was sitting at the table also. "Or it could have been you guys too."  
  
Sirius and Remus waved at Snape and said together, "Hey Snivellus!"  
  
(I'm going to be on vacation August 9-24. I'll try my best to write another chapter before I leave. Also, thanks for all the reviews!! You guys rock. Probably in next chapter, Vanessa will cut Cho's hair. HAHAHAHAHA... yea. -crazy) 


	7. Chapter 7

soupie- thanks for the review!  
  
Angeldust125- I will. Thats a good idea. Thanks!  
  
Hermione30- HAHA Thanks for the review!  
  
pixiedust22- Isn't it thought?! LOL  
  
ATrueSlytherin- Heres more!  
  
thunder-x- Siriusly, thanks for the review!  
  
Misssy2120- Really? You should try reading the Rejected Harry Potter scripts. Those are funny! Thanks for the review!  
  
----  
  
:DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the plot and Vanessa.  
  
----  
  
----CHAPTER 7----:::::!!:::::  
  
Snape cried at the sound of his idiotic nickname. "My name is not Snivellus! Its Severus!" He cried some more. Vanessa and Draco looked at his in disappointment, while everybody else looked at him in disgust.  
  
Harry explained, "We are playing Truth or dare. Want to play?" Snape started jumping up and down and yelled out, "Yes! I love that game! I always play it was my best friend Ron!"  
  
Ron said, "When have I ever played it with you? We aren't even friends!" Snape ignored him and took a sit between Sirius and Remus. "Whos turn?" Snape whined. "It's Ginny's turn." Snape nodded and stayed quiet. "Truth or dare," Ginny repeated. "Snape." Snape started clapping his hands and said "Truth!"  
  
"Most embarassing moment." Ginny said. Snape had to think about that one, since he had so many. Finally he said, "My most embarassing moment was when I wore all white one day. And you know how I usually wear black. And, I was drinking chocolate milk (YUM!) and I spilled it all over my lap. So when I was walking around, everybody laughed. But I cried" He sobbed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(A/N- I know there are some Snape lovers out there, and I'm not trying to make Snape sound weird, cause Snape is one of my favorite characters too. Hes just a character that people would think that would never cry and be nice to Gryffinders.)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Your turn" Sirius said. So, Snape said, "Truth or dare Ronny." Ron screamed out, "My name isn't Ronny! Its Ron! Just plain ol' Ron."  
  
Snape said, "Truth or dare just plain ol' Ron." Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you.." Snape started giggling. "Slap Hooch's butt." He giggled again. Ron shook his head and said, "Hagrid would beat me up for touching her!" Then everybody started chanting "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"  
  
Ron's ears turned red and then walked to Madam Hooch. :Slap: Ron slapped her butt and Hooch turned around. "Ronald Weasley! Never slap my butt again! :only Hagrid can do that:" Hagrid looked over at Ron and growled and bark. "Down boy!" Ron said. Hagrid started chasing Ron.   
  
Vanessa said, "How about we play this again tomorrow?"  
  
Everybody nodded and Remus said, "Lets play in the dungeons!" Snape agreed.  
  
:::THAT NIGHT!! (this is going to be great!):::  
  
Vanessa went up to a Ravenclaw 1st year. "Excuse me? Whats the Ravenclaw password?" The 1st year squeaked, "You must be the prefect. Its Vera Verto."  
  
Vanessa nodded and started laughing evily. The 1st year got scared and ran away.  
  
Everybody went to dinner in the Great Hall. Ron asked Harry, "Do you think Vanessa is really going to cut Cho's hair?"  
  
Harry said, "You bet! And if she doesn't do it, I'll do it myself!" Ron and Hermione snickered for no apparent reason. Harry stared at them blankly. All of the sudden, Draco went up to them and said to Ron, "I love Care Bears!" Then he lifted his eyebrows at him once again. "Stop with the madness! Don't lift your eyebrows!" Draco left without having Hermione and Harry seeing him. "What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked if Ron was going insane. "Will you go out with me?" Ron asked Hermione randomly. Hermione smiled widely and said, "Sure! I would love to!"  
  
Harry whined, "Does this mean you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ron nodded, and Harry started pouting.  
  
The image of Draco lifting up his eyebrows was still in Ron's mind. He shivered. Hermione cried, "Oh poor Ronny! You cold?" Ron shook his head. He didn't say why he shivered, because that would have been embarrassing.  
  
It was after dinner and everybody went to bed. Snores were heard everywhere. Vanessa snuck out of her common room and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. She went up to a picture of the famous and wacky author Crazy2. "Vera Verto!" The picture suddenly turned into a water goblet. "Darn." Vanessa said. "I had my wand out. So it turned the picture into a water goblet." Then she noticed she was at the wrong picture so she went to the right one and said the password. The picture suddenly disappeared. "Cool!" Vanessa exclaimed. She went inside and went to the girls dormitory.  
  
She pulled out some scissors and cut Cho's hair. And plus, just for the fun of it, she died it half green and half pink. She laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
She left and went back to her own bed.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Cho went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She didn't look in a mirror yet and no one told her about her hair. She was eating breakfast when Neville went up to her. "Oh!" Cho said. "Hi Neville!" She started flirting with him when Neville asked, "Have you seen my toad?" Cho shook her head so he left.   
  
Snape was walking down the hall when Neville went up to him and asked him if he seen his toad. Snape pretended not to hear him.   
  
Snape really did have Neville's toad. He loved that toad very much, and treated it like it was his own pet owl.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the Great Hall and saw Cho with her hair cut really short and her hair half green and half pink. They started laughing at her, but all Cho was trying to do was flirt with Harry and Ron.   
  
Finally, someone called out to Cho, "Nice hair Chang!" Cho started getting confused and started touching her hair. "Gee, my hair feels shorter today." Then a mirror appeared out of nowhere. "Hey look!" Harry said. "Its the Mirror of Erise!"  
  
Cho looked at it. She saw herself with gorgeous hair, and a dirty shoe in her hand. All of the sudden, a dirty shoe appeared in her hand. Dumbledore went up to her and said, "Only someone that wanted the dirty shoe, but not use it, would be able to get it." Then he disappeared. Cho threw the shoe and it hit Lavenders head, who just woke up and went to the Great Hall. Lavender was knocked unconscious once again.   
  
Finally, Padma lent Cho a real mirror.  
  
Cho looked in the mirror and started screaming. "My hair! Ahhh!" she screamed. Then she fainted.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and they both shrugged and they left Cho alone.   
  
A whole bunch of people started looking in the Mirror of Erise. "Hey! Look! I'm a ballet dancer!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Pansy said, "Look! I'm standing next to Umbridge!" She looked who was standing by her, and Umbridge was really standing by her. "Hello!" Umbridge greeted everybody. Everybody gasped.  
  
(A/N- Preview of next chapter- Umbridge joins in on the game, Neville finally finds his toad, Snape gets depressed and finds a new love (hehe), Draco will raise his eyebrows at Ron (hehe), and some snogging from certain people.... hehe) 


	8. Chapter 8

Misssy212- Good idea. Thanks for the review!  
  
soupie- I'll give her hell all right. I'll make her pay!! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jess- Me too! Its so funny! "Draco raises his eyebrows at Ron. Ron screams out, "Stop the madness!". Thanks for the reviews!  
  
NoDuhwHaTeVa7- I read your stories, and they are pretty good. I reviewed them. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermione30- hehe  
  
Animegirl1123- HAHAHAHA  
  
RemusisMine- Remus rocks! Hes my favorite character too (seeing your handle name)! Down with Cho..lol  
  
Not-An-Illusion- Thanks for the review!  
  
Star Dust18- I'm glad that you agree with her! I'll email you the updates. Thanks!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and Vanessa.  
  
---  
  
:  
  
::  
  
:::  
  
::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::::   
  
:::::::  
  
::::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::  
  
:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
:  
  
::  
  
:::  
  
::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::::  
  
:::::::  
  
::::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::  
  
:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
--- Umbridge looked around the room. "Hello!" Draco went up to her and hugged her. Harry and Ron looked at Draco disgustedly.   
  
Hermione walked over to Umbridge to hug her also, but then tripped over Cho's body. "Ahhh!" she screamed. Ron looked over at Hermione. "Oh no! My love was injured!" He hurried to her. "Oh Hermione! Your eyes are like the moon!" Then they started snogging nonstop. Harry said out loud, "How can your eyes be like the moon?"  
  
Everybody shrugged and started to ignore Ron and Hermione.  
  
Umbridge started singing,   
  
"Can't you feel the love tonight ::tonight:: it makes the evening breeze. Stealing through the night's uncertainities. Love is where they are!"  
  
Everybody started coughing. Draco asked Umbridge, "You want to Truth or dare with my friends?" Harry and Ginny blurted out, "Friends?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Friends." he replied. "Goyle and Crabbe moved into a motel because of Ron." He sobbed. Pansy said, "There there Draco."   
  
"Get away from me Pansy!" he said while slapping her. Pansy said "That hurt! I'm telling on you! Waaaahhh!" She cried.  
  
Then all of the sudden, Pansy fainted (FINALLY!).  
  
::THE GAME CONTINUES.... THE DUNGEONS::  
  
Snape said, "Ron's turn! Your turn buddy!" Ron looked at him and shook his head. "We aren't friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"   
  
"Truth or Dare Umbridge." Ron said while smirking. "Why are you smirking?" Umbridge replied, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you," Ron started. "to run around Hogwarts three times while singing Hakuta Matata. After you do that, you have to shave off you head, snog the giant squid, and wrestle with the Whumping Willow (did i spell that right?)"  
  
Umbridge agreed surprisingly.  
  
::THE DARE::  
  
Umbridge started running around Hogwarts.  
  
"Hakuta Matata. What a wonderful phrase. Hakuta Matata. Ain't no passing phrase. It means no worries. For the rest of your days. Its our problem free---"  
  
She was halfway around Hogwarts. It took her a couple of hours to run around Hogwarts three times. Then she shaved off the hair on her head and headed to the lake. The giant squid was on top of the lake doing the disco. Umbridge jumped on it and started snogging it. The weird part is she didn't know where the mouth was. The squid was disgusted and threw Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest.   
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed while Hagrid's giant brother started stomping on her. (now shes all flat! hehe) She finally got out of the forbidden forest and head to the Whomping Willow. "Give me your best shot!" she exclaimed, while doing punching motions. The tree grabbed her and started hitting her against the ground.  
  
Finally, the dare was over and Umbridge stumbled back to the dungeons.  
  
:The Dungeons::  
  
When she got back, she couldn't believe what she saw. Everybody was dancing to the Care Bear theme song while dressed up as Care Bears. They didn't notice her come in, so she had to shout, "I did my dare! I'm back and still alive!" Draco cheered while everybody else groaned. Draco looked over at Ron and lifted his eyebrows at Ron again. Ron started screaming. Hermione comforted him and they started snogging again.  
  
Lavender appears at the doorway suddenly. "Have you seen a toad?" she said. "A boy named Neville lost one."  
  
Both Harry and Ron shook her head. "Oh!" Lavender said. "You're doing magic. Lets see then."  
  
Snape suddenly said, "Sunshines daisies butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
  
Ron said, "There is no rat to turn yellow!" All of the sudden, Umbridge turned yellow.  
  
"Is that really a spell?" Lavender said. "Well, its not very good. I do lots of spells because I'm a genius." She pointed at her wand at Harry's nonbroken glasses. "Arcias Repairo!" Nothing happened to Harry's glasses.   
  
Lavender was about to leave when she said to Ron, "You have dirt on your nose, Ron. But I think Colin would just lick it off. Bye!" She left. While she was leaving she hit the wall. She was unconscious again. "Does that girl ever live a day without being unconscious?" Ron asked everybody.  
  
"Bark bark!" Trevor the toad barked. Neville appeared out of thin air. "Trevor!" Snape looked at him in anger. "Thats not Trevor... thats my frog, Snakey."   
  
Neville pouted, "No its not! Its Trevor!! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
Snape cried. "Look what you did Neville!" Hermione yelled at him. "Snape just lost his pet owl because of you!"  
  
Neville looked confuse. "Pet owl? But Trevor is a frog."  
  
Snape whispered to Hermione, "It's okay Hermione. I'll still him back... If its the last thing I do!" He started laughing for no apparent reason. Everybody stared at him blankly. Then Draco looked at Ron and said, "See you are school." And he lifted his eyebrows at him once again."  
  
Snape left the room to be by himself for a while. All of the sudden, a fuzzy little rabbit appears to him. "I'll be your friend Severus!" The rabbit said. Snape smiled and hugged the rabbit.  
  
Hermione went to check on Snape when she found him hugging himself. (the rabbit is imaginary)  
  
Hermione said to him, "Lets continue with the game." Snape nodded and left the room with her.   
  
They went back to the dungeons and continued the game.  
  
Umbridge wasn't allowed to ask truth or dare because Ron said so. So, Remus volunteered to ask. "Truth or dare Snape." Remus said.  
  
"Dare." Snape said, still sobbing about Trevor. Remus replied, "I dare you to shave off Dumbledore's beard." So, Snape went to the Headmaster's office.  
  
::do do do da do do da do::  
  
Finally Snape reached Dumbledores office and said the password, "Care Bears." The eagle suddenly came alive and started talking. "Hey Snape!" the eagle statue said. "Whats happening dude?"  
  
Snape said, "Not much brother. Its all good." They gave each other a high five, and the eagle let him in.  
  
Dumbledore was playing with Fawkes. "Tag! You're it!" Dumbledore exclaimed at Fawkes.   
  
ALl the phoenix did was glare at him, so Dumbledore started crying. He didn't pay any attention to Snape shaving off his beard. Then he went back to the dungeons.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were snogging once again. Draco was looking at them, with envy (he really wants to lift his eyebrows at Ron). Ginny and Harry were snogging also. And Remus and Sirius weren't snogging. Vanessa just sat there, staring into space.  
  
"I'm back!" Snape repeated. He finally got everybody's attention.  
  
Remus went up to him and said, "Do you want Trevor back?" Snape slowly nodded and sighed.   
  
"Then, we will help you get him back." Remus assured.  
  
Ron stopped kissing Hermione, and said to Umbridge, "Hey Umbridge. You are suppose to do your dare again. Go on!" Umbridge nodded and did her dare again (hehe).   
  
Remus said, "At dinner, Neville will be stuffing his face with food as usual. And Cho will probably be *trying* to flirt with him. Then we can go to the Gryffinder boys' dormitory and steal Trevor back! Then you can have your pet toad.. i mean pet owl back!" Snape curled his lip and laughed out loud.  
  
Sirius started coughing, and the screams of Umbridge could be heard in the background. Everybody chuckled.   
  
:  
  
::  
  
:::  
  
::::  
  
:::::  
  
(A/N- Coming up next: Snape gets Trevor back, Umbridge does the dare for a third time and gets another dare after that, Dumbledore finds out about his beard (hehe), and I'm trying to find somebody to be with Remus, Sirius, and Sevie, I mean Severus. Review and give me ideas. Okay, I'll probably update tomorrow. Bye! -crazy2)  
  
:::::  
  
::::  
  
:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
Thank-yous::: Thank you faerie dust2 for recommending this story to a friend. I'm   
  
touched!!!! hehe 


	9. Chapter 9

crazy4harryjp- (lift eyebrows up) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy- I love your last name. Its "potter" backwards!! hahaha! thanks for recommending and reviewing! umbridge will suffer! haha!  
  
Kiki-The-Random-Maiden- My sister just bought a Care Bear movie, and I was watching it was her while I was typing one of the chapters. Then the idea just stuck with me throughout the story so far. Thanks for the review!  
  
OriginAnonymous- Hmmm... interesting idea... hehehe  
  
faerie dust2- Thanks!  
  
Not-An-Illusion- Thanks for your opinion. I'll try harder in future chapters.  
  
Fairy of Obsession- HAHA. Thanks for the review! Thanks for the idea! I usually do all the ideas my reviewers give me. I reviews your f/f. Its good!  
  
Hermione30- I agree with you. I kinda regret writing the Dumbledore part, but its too late now. But I won't do it again. Remus and Sirius were never snogging, thanks goodness. Thanks for the review!  
  
tatortot- HAHA. I read your story too, about truth or dare. I loved it. I think I have it on my faves list too. Thanks for the all the reviews!! I hope your butt feels better from falling off the chair! hehe. The Snape in the thong.. that would be hilarious, but it won't be in this chapter.  
  
Jess16- Okay! I guess I kinda like Care Bears, my sister gave me the idea kinda. Thanks for the review!  
  
soupie- I like Dumbledore too. I regret putting that, but I can't change it. Some people already asked about Remus, so I'll think abou t it.  
  
Dawniky- I'll think about it. I'll add you to my story, but I still have to think of the Remus thing. Some people asked me that too. If you don't mind being with anybody else, tell me. But it can't be Ron and Harry cause they are taking (hehe). Thanks for the review!  
  
Nessie8- I don't know. There's starting to become a waiting list for Sirius and Remus. I'll figure it out. What other *single* characters you wouldn't mind being with also? Thanks for the reviews! Glad that I made your day, LOL!  
  
Tigrechica- What a lovely compliment... Thanks for the review! hehe  
  
:::  
  
A/N- I watched the first Harry Potter movie last night. And I keep on laughing at some parts. It reminds me of one of my favorite stories: The Rejected Harry Potter script. Its written by Hogwarts Graduate. Its so hilarious. And the second one is even funnier! Haha. Right now, its raining. YES! Its been so hot for a long time. I was thinking of of someone saying, "What are you guys doing?" Then Sirius and Remus would say, "We aren't guys. We're hot chicks." *From "Dude wheres my car"*. But decided not to. Yea.   
  
Here are the single people left in my story: Draco, Colin (hehe), Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, and some other people that I must have forgotten. I'm still thinking about who will be with Remus, Sirius, and Sevy, i mean Severus. Review if you want me to continue the game of Truth or dare, or continue with the story and make a better plot.  
  
Nessie owns Vanessa.. of course. Like I said before, I would be gone August 9-24. *sigh*. I'm going to miss you guys! Just make sure you email me and review my story a lot so I'll be happy when I get back home.   
  
I didn't know my story would get so much reviews. I wasn't even going to continue it as much as I am now. *sigh again... COUGH* Yea... School starts Sept. 8 for me (YAY!). My friend Molly just got back from Florida Tuesday (which is today for now). Shes been gone for over a month, and so we are going to get together and be our silly selves again. I'm warning you though, this chapter isn't very good. Okay, heres the story!  
  
:::  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.   
  
:::  
  
Chapter 9  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
****************************  
  
* * *  
  
**************************** * *  
  
* * *  
  
****************************  
  
The screams of Umbridge could still be heard. "Hahahahah!" Sirius roared.  
  
"It's dinner time, Ron!" Draco said while jumping up and down. Then, very randomly, lifted his eyebrows at him once again. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think its wise to trust Hagrid with this?" Hermione asked. Harry was confused. "Hagrid is nowhere near here. What are you talking about Hagrid." REmus said to Hermione, "I trust Hagrid with my life."  
  
Ron said, "Good for you, Lupin!"  
  
So, they all went to dinner and ate and ate and ate and ate and....  
  
They were so full after dinner. So, they decided to relax in the Gryffinder common room. Harry asked, "Excuse me, but whats curious?" Everybody stared at him blankly. "What?!" Harry said and started sobbing.   
  
(Did anyone notice that I left out Parvati in almost all of the chapters so far? Well, shes in this chapter.)  
  
Parvati said, "Lets continue the game."  
  
Ron and Harry said together, "Where did you come from?" Parvati said, "I've been here. It's just that the crazy author never mentioned me." The author of this story someone appears out of nowhere, "Hey! Don't call me crazy! Just because the story is crazy doesn't mean I'm crazy!" Parvati stuck out her tongue and the author slapped her. Parvati sobbed. "Haha" the author laughed evilly.   
  
"By the way," the author said. "My name is Kimmy!" Draco lifted his eyebrows at Kimmy. "Oh, Draco. You did that too the wrong person." So Draco lifted his eyebrows at Ron.  
  
"I can make you people do anything I want because I'm the author!" Kimmy said. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Then Kimmy disappeared. "Wicked." Ron said.  
  
Sirius and Remus finally showed up. Sirius stepped dead in front of Harry and said, "Bless my soul, is Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and shouted, "On with the game!"  
  
Draco whined, "I'm scared! That author Kimmy has the ability to make us do anything!" He cried. Harry mumbled, "Crying again, Malfoy..."  
  
"Truth or dare" Snape said. "Harry."  
  
Harry answered, "Dare.." He started blinking a lot. Then that made Draco blink a lot too. Snape replied, "I dare you to sing 'Shake your groove thing' with only your Care Bear undies on."  
  
Harry said, "Thankfully I'm wearing my Care Bear undies right now!"  
  
He took off her clothes and someone whistled. "Who whistle?" Harry asked. Draco said, "I think it was the author."   
  
Harry started dancing and singing, "Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah. Show'em how we do it now. Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah. Show'em how we do it now." Everybody started laughing and applauding. Harry bowed and put his clothes back on.  
  
Snape went up to Harry and said, "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby Harry, but you are a bit longer than I expected. Particularly 'round the middle!" Harry was confused. Hagrid appeared out of thin air and said, "Hey thats my line, Snape! Draw up Dursley, you great prune!"  
  
Ron screamed out, "Stop quoting each other!"  
  
Harry asked again, "Excuse me, but whats curious?" Ron said, "1. Eager to know something: eager to know about something or to get information. 2.too inquisitive: excessively eager to find out about other people's affairs. 3. odd: strange, unexpected, or hard to explain. 4. very intricate: intricate or detailed. 5. A first name of a famous monkey: Curious George."  
  
Draco yelled out, "I love Curious George!"  
  
Everybody ignored Draco.  
  
"My friends are still in a motel... I'm feeling sorry for myself..." Draco said.  
  
Harry said, "Finally! Someone finally tells me what curious is."  
  
"Serious. Quite serious." Sirius said. Harry asked, "Excuse me, but whats serious?" Sirius looked at him and said, "Thats my name." Ron replied, "No its not! Its a constellatioin in the sky!" Sirius stared at him blankly. Everybody started coughing. Harry ignored him and said, "Truth or dare, Snape." He laughed evilly. Snape said, "Dare."   
  
"I dare you," Harry stated, "to dance around the school singing the Care Bear theme song..." Snape agreed but didn't let Harry finish. So Harry had so talk louder to him, "With only a thong on."  
  
Snape refused but people kept on talking him into it, so he did it.  
  
:Meanwhile:  
  
Dennis Creevy was walking with his best friend (and bro), Colin Creevy. "Do you think Harry likes me?" Dennis asked hopefully. Colin shook his head and said, "No! He likes me! Its so obvious."  
  
All of the sudden, they hear somebody singing their favorite song (Care Bear theme) and the potions teacher was doing the cha-cha around Hogwarts, *while singing the song*.  
  
Dennis said dreamily to Colin, "You can have Harry. I'll have Snape." Colin argued, "No! I have Snape, you have Harry!"  
  
:Back to the Game!:  
  
Snape went back to the Gryffinder common room and got dressed in his usual clothes. He noticed that Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and a student had the join the game also. The girl introduced herself to Snape, "My name is Dawn Kutcher. I am Head Girl. (Shes in Ravenclaw)"  
  
Hermione asked Dawn, "Do you know Aston Kutcher?" Dawn stared at her blankly, and Hermione started crying.  
  
"On with the game!" Sirius said. Snape said, "Truth or dare Flitwick."  
  
"Dare. I may be 3 feet, but I have the daringness (is that even a word?) of a 6' man. HAHA," the short professor boasted.  
  
Everybody coughed while Draco lifted his eyebrows at Ron.  
  
"I dare you," Snape said. "to..."  
  
Hermione interrupted them and said, "Is this going to be on our exams?"  
  
Snape's face become red with anger and tried to calm down while saying, "No. Its a game. I wouldn't put something from a game on my exams!" Hermione nodded with interest.  
  
All of the sudden, Pansy appeared out of thin air, so Vanessa slapped her. Pansy cried and ran out of the room. Draco coughed but Vanessa ignored him. (hehe)  
  
"I dare you to give Hagrids brother a lap dance, then snog him." Snape said.  
  
"Very creative." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded and the three of them started to golf clap.   
  
So, Flitwick left the room.  
  
:Forbidden Forest (AKA The Dark Forest/ The forest that Harry had to go into during detention when Dumbledore said that no one was allowed in the dark forest/ The forest that is forbidden/ the scary forest/ the forest with trees and animals.)::  
  
Hagrids brother was sleeping as usual. Flitwick poked him softly in the foot, and that made the giant wake up from his slumber. "Who disturbs my slumber!? (aladdin)"  
  
Flitwick started giving a lap dance. The giant was confused, then Flitwick started snogging him, and the giant was mad. Very mad. "Ahhh!" the giant screamed. So Flitwick ran away as fast as he could while yelling, "Thats it! We're getting away! Far away! Where no on can find us."  
  
Vernon Dursley appeared at the entrance of Hogwarts, stopping Flitwick to get in. "You're big!" Flitwick commented. Vernon replied, "You're small."   
  
Flitwick said, "Lets be best friends!" So they hugged and Vernon disappeared.   
  
:Back to the Game of Truth or Dare.. People in the common room- Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dawn, Vanessa, the unnoticed Parvati, Snape, and maybe some people that I forgot, but not in the mood to find out right now.::  
  
Flitwick entered the Gryffinder common room. Hermione and Ron were snogging, with Draco looking at Ron, wanting to lift his eyebrows at him. Ginny and Harry were snogging. So, Flitwick sat down by McGonagall and started snogging her. "Get off me!" McGonagall yelled. "You know I'm going steady with Professor Binns (hehe)".  
  
Harry asked McGonagall, "Isn't Binns a ghost?" McGonagall repled dreamily, "Yes.. and what a wonderful ghost he is.."  
  
Lavender came in and tripped over Flitwick and hit her head. She was unconscious once again. Ron laughed while Draco lifted his eyebrows at anybody that looked at him.  
  
Flitwick said randomly, "I'm best friends with Vernon Dursley." Harry stopped snogging Ginny suddenly and blurted out, "What?! I thought he was my best friend!" Flitwick giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
Umbridge finally gets down with her dare. Ron looked at her and said, "I dare you to swim around the lake six times, run through the Forbidden Forest eight times, then run around Hogwarts four times, and then have a nice long conversation with Moaning Mytle." Umbridge nodded and left to do her dare.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore's beard grew back and he looks normal again.  
  
(Coming up next- Trevor comes back, Mohawk Cho, and more!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry, but I don't feel like  
  
*****  
  
A/N- Disneyland was great!  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and some of my reviewers own Vanessa, Dawn, and some other characters that will appear in the fic SOON.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Umbridge stared at Ron blankly. "Do it!" Ron ordered. So, Umbridge left. On her way, she tripped her a strand of hair. Lavender came in and said, "Enemies of the heir beware?! Your next mudbloods." Draco yelled at her, "Hey! I said that in our second year!" Lavender shrugged and turned around. She smacked her face at the magically closed door and was unconscious once again.  
  
Harry said, "I'm getting tired of playing Truth or Dare..." The author Kimmy appeared and said, "Finally! I thought this will never end." Harry started arguing with her. "Well, then we will just play another game. How about 'I Never'?" Everybody agreed, including Kimmy. Hermione said, "Hey! You can't play! You are the author!" Kimmy stared at Hermione blankly.  
  
"Lets play!" Harry said. "I'll go first because I'm the boy who lived, and I saved you from Voldy bunches of times." Everybody stared at him blankly.   
  
******  
  
Sirius and Remus passed out cups and put Rum in it. "Hey!" Parvati said. "Is this the same rum Seamus made in our first year?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
******  
  
Harry said, "I never.. wiggled my eyebrows at Ron." A couple of people drank. The people were Draco (of course), Hermione, Parvati, and Kimmy. It was Sirius's turn. "I never ran around the school singing and wearing only a thong." Snape growled and took a drink of his rum.  
  
******  
  
Screams of Umbridge could be heard, Lavender unconscious on the floor, Neville looking for his toad, Trevor, Snape stroking his pet owl, Trevor, Colin and Dennis fighting over Snape, and Flitwick still thinking of his love, Hagrids brother.  
  
******  
  
It was Kimmy's turn. "Let's see..." she said. "I never slapped Pansy.." Kimmy started looking ashamed of herself. Everybody took a drink (except for kimmy of course).   
  
Harry said to Kimmy, "Kimmy, you are the greatest author of all time!" She said, "Really?" He replied, "No... not really.."  
  
All of the sudden, this guy with a cell phone came through the room saying "Can you hear me now? Good!" over and over and over and over and... again. So Kimmy smacked him in the head and he tripped over Lavender. He was unconscious too.   
  
It was Ron's turn. "I never kissed a guy.... I don't think I did." Kimmy, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Parvati, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and..... took a drink.   
  
It was Parvati's turn. She grinned devishly and started laughing maniacly. Everybody stared at her blankly.   
  
"I never..." she started.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N- I'm not trying to make the story funny right now. I'm just trying to get this chapter over with. I"M SORRY! I just got back from Disneyland, and I'm going to the beach less than two days. Tell me if you want the story to go back to Truth or Dare, stay with I Never, or go on to a different game (ex- 7 minutes in heaven [i'm doing the heaven game anyway, cause that will be fun to write], spin the bottle, etc.)  
  
Ok... BYE! Thanks for the all the reviews! Came back with over 200 messages when i checked my email. Well, not all of them were reviews, but still! I was happy! 


	11. Chapter 11

~CHAPTER 11~  
  
A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it... really!   
  
Disclaimer- I forgot about the disclaimer last chapter! I'm so sorry! I do not own Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. The only thing I own is the plot, and some little inside jokes I put in this chapter, and some other chapters...hehe.   
  
Another A/N- Guess what?! The beach house I'm staying at has internet access, so I might be able to write another stupid chapter! If you were wondering why I put myself in my own story is because I'm the author and I do what I want. HAHA!  
  
****  
  
Everybody stared at Parvati blankly. "Stop looking at me like that!" Parvati yelled out. Everybody nodded, but still stared at her. Parvati then ignored them and continued to say, "I never ate raw meat." Remus blushed and took a drink of his rum. Kimmy took one also. (hehe.. this is just an inside joke that i have with one of my friends. as you see in my profile, i keep track of the full moon each month cause i'm a werewolf... not really, but still! lupin rocks!)  
  
It was Vanessa's turn. "I never wrote a stupid story." Sirius and Kimmy took a drink. "Sirius?" Dawn said. "You wrote a story?" Sirius nodded and replied, "I wrote my life story." Everybody nodded with interest. All of the sudden, a Ravenclaw 6th year girl jumped out from nowhere. Draco said, "You want to play stranger?" The stranger stared at Draco and started lifting her eyebrows up at Draco. "Now I know how you feel, Ron." he said, while lifting his eyebrows at him too. "My name is Taylor and I'm a couch-aholic."  
  
Kimmy asked Taylor, "Who are you and what have you done to my couch?" (when i was on aim, somebody instant messaged me, and i didn't know who it was, so i said who are you and what have you done to my couch. She said that she doesn't know where my couch is. Darn.)  
  
It was Draco's turn. "I never hit my head on the wall." Taylor took a big drink. Lavender got up and took a drink out of Ron's cup. "Hey! Thats my drink!" Ron shouted at her. He slapped her and Lavender fell, unconscious once again. It was Remus's turn... (hehe)  
  
"I never shaved my buttocks." Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick took a drink. No one wanted to ask them, for they were already disgusted.   
  
It was Dawn's turn. "I never got drunk with a hobbit, and smoked with a wizard." Taylor took a drink.   
  
**  
  
A/n- I'm cutting my chapters short cause I want to. When i read fanfiction, I hate the really LONG chapters when its boring and stuff, and you know this story is getting boring cause I'm losing my touch. *sniff*.. how sad. Once again, I recommend the 1st and 2nd Harry Potter rejected scripts cause those stories are the most HILARIOUS stories ever!!!! When I read the reviews and some say that this story is hilarious, I just think that you never read those rejected scripts. The author is is great. The story is great! They are on under my favorite stories in my profile, so go click the link and laugh your arse off! I'll try to get a chapter when I'm at the beach! Plus, I'm trying real hard not to have any romantic connections with *KIMMY* and some other character. Thats really hard since I'm going to continue truth or dare later after I never and maybe a few other games. If you want the story to end, I will. Take a vote! hehe... And if you want me to write another story cause this story is gay... SO BE IT! I don't want people to hate me.. and my stories!! If you live in Oregon, email me.... hehe. I'm not adding anymore characters, cause its too hard to keep up with all my reviews. I'm keeping Vanessa, Dawn, and Taylor.. and of course me. Maybe my next story will be about Taylor... or maybe Vanessa or Dawn.... I'll think about it.   
  
COUPLES!!!  
  
Should Harry and Ginny stay together?  
  
Should Hermione and Ron stay together?  
  
Who should be with Vanessa?  
  
Who should be with Dawn?  
  
Who should be with Taylor?  
  
And who should be with me? hehe jk... but if you want to answer, ANSWER AWAY BUCKO!   
  
Three words:  
  
read, laugh, review.   
  
Thank you very much.  
  
WARNING--- No couches were injured during the making of this story.  
  
Can't wait till I write the next chapter. Sorry for the long authors note. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I ended up going to another place for vacation also. Well, enjoy this chapter! Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer- i own nothing.. but the plot and my wicked self (evil laugh)  
  
***  
  
Everybody looked at Taylor. "Whats a hobbit?" Everybody asked. Harry said, "What's a wizard?" Everybody stared at Harry blankly, so he started wimpering. "Stop! I'm the boy who lived! I saved you all from EVIL!"  
  
There was silence....  
  
...Finally, Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Its my turn. I never asked what curious was before." Harry took a drink. Ron smiled at himself, like he did when his mom introduced him to Harry. Scary... very.  
  
Kimmy started doing the hockey pockey dance, while singing, "You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out, you put your left foot in, and then you shake it all about. You do the hockey pockey and you turn yourself around. Thats what it's all about!" Sirius and Remus joined in. After they were done, they continued with the game.   
  
It was Taylors turn. She turned her head at the door, as if she was expecting something. Suddenly, Lavender got up and walked out of the door, without hitting the wall. After a few minutes, Lavender came back, and hit her head on the door frame. She fell, unconscious once again... pity...  
  
**  
  
Taylor continued, "I never did the hockey pockey while also playing the game 'I Never'" Kimmy, Sirius, and Remus took a drink out of their glass.  
  
They noticed that they were out of rum, so they decided to go up to Seamus and ask for him to turn water into rum, like in his first year. He failed, of course. So, they started talking.  
  
Hermione said, "How about we play another game, since we drank all the alcohol." Everybody agreed. Kimmy said, "I know! Lets play Spin the Tail on the Donkey!" Everybody groaned, so Kimmy slapped everybody.  
  
"Snog fest!" Draco said. So, Hermione and Ron snogged, Harry and Ginny snogged, McGonagall and Flitwick snogged (So long Hagrids bro), Parvati and Seamus snogged, Dawn and Draco snogged, Vanessa and Sirius snogged, and Taylor and Remus snogged, and Kimmy sneezed.  
  
Kimmy said out loud, "If I'm the author, and I'm here in the story, then.. who's writing the story??"  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Somebody grabbed a disk they found on the floor. "Hmm, I wonder who left this." They put it in the computer and looked what was on it. "Interesting, interesting..." They smiled evilly. "I now know what to put in my next story!" They laughed evilly. They turned on the lamp, so everybody could see the face of this evil person. It was Kimmy's evil twin! ( i don't really have a twin ) The horror! The horror!  
  
**  
  
*back to the game*  
  
The mirror of erise suddenly appeared. "Cool!" Parvati squeaked.   
  
*LATER*  
  
"Kimmy," Harry said. "I still don't know what you see when you look into the mirror." Kimmy look at Harry, and looked away quickly. "You shouldn't know..." She sneezed. "Bless you" Draco said. "I really want to know, Kimmy." Harry said.   
  
Kimmy nodded and said, "I'm standing by someone... someone I want to be with (hehe). Its..."  
  
Everybody leaned in, with interest.  
  
****  
  
Dun, dun, dun!  
  
Sry for the cliffhanger.... well not really a cliffhanger. There may be some evil in it, involving Kimmy's evil twin. hehe... thats a good idea.  
  
HELP!  
  
Answer these in the reviews:  
  
Who is Kimmy standing by when she looks in the mirror? Remember: BE NICE! Suggestions- Fred, George, Dean, Snape (eww), etc. Be creative!  
  
Should I go back to I Never? Or just go to Truth or Dare?  
  
You want me to end this story? (I'm not saying I want it to end, I just don't want to continue it if you people don't like it)  
  
I want to make another story, besides this one. Whats a good idea?  
  
---  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
-crazy2*****KIMMY* 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself...  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
---  
  
Before Kimmy finnished, Crabbe and Goyle came in. "How did you know the Gryffinder's password?" Crabbe and Goyle grinned foolishly. "Back from the motel, eh?" Ron sighed. Draco ran to them and hugged them. "My friends are back!" But, unfortunatly *ahem*, Crabbe and Goyle left again. This time, they went to a hotel. So, Draco started sobbing, and very random, he lifted his eyebrows at Ron, then started crying again. Parvati spoke up. "How about we go around and tell what we saw when we look in the mirror." Hermione was first. "I saw myself getting a whole bunch of N.E.W.T.S. in our 7th year." Draco said, "Hermione, you probably will. The only thing you do is read books and homework." Lavender mumbled, still unconscious, "I see myself being conscious for a full day!" Everybody ignored her. It was Taylors turn. "I saw myself drinking rum with Captain Jack Sparrow (ooo so hot. plus, who wouldn't drink rum with him?! hehe) Everybody (except for Hermione, Kimmy, Vanessa, Dawn, and Taylor) said, "Whos Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Ron spoke out, "I saw myself Captain of the Quidditch team, Head Boy, and a sexy man, all in one! Wow!" Draco said, "Too bad it wouldn't happen."  
  
Everybody agreed, except for Ron, of course.  
  
Taylor said to Harry, "Your turn, Harry." SO Harry said, "Duh...I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."   
  
Sirius whispered, "He lies..." And Draco yelled out, "Just give me the stone!" Harry screamed, "Never!" and started pouting.  
  
'I'm the boy who lived! Everybody likes me!" Harry pouted. Some people started coughing. It was Ginny's turn.  
  
"I see myself spanking Harry." Harry bursted out loud, "i hate it when Dudley spanks me." Everybody looks at him blankly as he covered his mouth. Snape said, "How come I haven't been in the story for a while, Kimmy?" Kimmy replied, "I don't know. My evil twin is writing this right now." Snape nodded veeeeeeeeery slowly.  
  
Snape said, "I see myself with a bottle of shampoo!"  
  
*No surprises theres*cough cough*  
  
All of the sudden, mcGonagall and Flitwick start snogging. Lupin whispered to Taylor, "I guess what they saw in the mirrow came true.. I suppose." Taylor nodded. It was Lupins turn. "I see myself with no grey hairs." he said.  
  
"I see myself as a chick-magnet. But I already know all girls love me!" He laughed to himself. All of the sudden, these baby chicks runs towars Sirius." Sirius screams.  
  
"Hes a chick-magnet, alright!" Lupin laughed.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
---  
  
A/N- Thanks to *tatortot* for the idea. Thanks for all the reviews...again... I start school the 8th of September. Lucky me.. another week. I guess I'll just read the 5th Harry Potter book again and write more chapters of this story.  
  
**crazy2**************KIMMY****  
  
LATER CHAPTERS- We find out who Kimmy saw, more info on Kimmy's twin, what deorderant Draco uses (jk), and more! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself  
  
**  
  
A/N- Hey again. I might not update for a while after this chapter, since I be starting school soon and all. But I will continue the story... write during weekends, etc... and I'll keep updating if you want me to.  
  
**  
  
Sirius continued screaming. "Chickens! Everywhere!" he yelled out. The baby chicks chased Sirius around the room.  
  
Sirius tripped over Lavender's unconscious body. The chicks finally caught up to Sirius. "Ahhhh!" he screamed.   
  
Hermione asid, "Move over!" She pushed Ron over and pointed her wand and said, "Aloha-mora!" For some reason, all the baby chicks disappeared.  
  
  
  
"I'm scared!" Ron wimpered. Kimmy stared blankly at him. "Its.." she started. "My evil twin! She sent the baby chicks here, as a joke... a very rude joke (yet funny).   
  
Too bad she isn't as funny as me! HAHAHA!" Everybody stared blankly at Kimmy.  
  
Suddenly, everybody screamed because they finally got what Kimmy said. Except for Draco though. He was too busy lifting his eyebrows at Ron, once again.  
  
Draco said, "I see myself at a spa. And I get my eyebrows waxed, so I could show them off to Ron."  
  
Ron started crying, "Why does he always raise his eyebrows at *me*?!" he cried.   
  
Draco answered, "Because you befriended me when my only friends went to a motel together." Ron argued, "I didn't befriend you at all!" Draco stared at him blankly.  
  
It was Vanessa's turn. She thought for a moment then said, "I never talked to a tree before." Snape, Ron, Draco, and Kimmy took a drink.  
  
"Kimmy?" Ron said. "When have you ever talked to a tree?"  
  
She replied, "Well, when I was younger, my mom took me to this Christmas place where all these elf folks sing Christmas songs. And I was walking along, and I saw this fake tree. And it talked to me, so I talked to it back (seriously, this is a true story!! the tree had a face too!)"  
  
Snape interupted, "I talk to trees all the time with my owl, Trevor." Everybody ignored him though.  
  
It was Parvati's turn. "I never pretended to be an elephant." Kimmy took another drink. "Don't ask" Kimmy said.  
  
"Okay," Draco said. "When have you pretended to be an elephant." She replied, "I said don't ask, but I'll tell you anyway since you asked. I was pretending to be Dumbo, the flying elephant, when I was younger. (real story too. don't think i'm weird though. i'm just telling you the weird stories, not the non-weird stories.)  
  
"Excuse me, but whats curious?" Harry said. Hermione looked at him and said, "Ron told you! So, stop asking!"   
  
Harry sobbed for a while, then stopped when Ginny started snogging him.  
  
It was Kimmy's turn, but they were interupted by someone opening the door. Two people stepped in.  
  
Harry greeted, "Hey! Hows it going?"  
  
Kimmy stared at the newcomers. "Its you..."  
  
*******  
  
A/N- I promise to update by the end of the week, cause I got a good idea for the next chapter.  
  
So... whos the two newcomers? find out in next chapter.  
  
Future chapters- find out who kimmy saw in the mirror, more snogging, snape talks to another tree, the words 'i see dead people' might show up... WILL DEAD CHARACTERS JOIN THE CAST OF MY STORY?! FIND OUT!  
  
People that might join in on the game-- *not cho*, dead people, dean comes back, professor sprout, hagrid, or maybe some other people from different movies/books... or something. that would be great if i added bilbo baggins or frodo baggins. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself  
  
**  
  
A/N- Good! I got another chappie down! YAY! I really hope I write another one before school starts. ANYWAYS! I was thinking of making this website, and it would be kinda like this story. There will be pictures of me, and I'll draw pictures of the characters, so you can imagine what they look like in my story. I'll probably wait to make this site till I get my school pictures. Yea... ok... ENJOY!  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
The two people stepped in and closed the door. "Hey," Ron said. "Fred and George."   
  
They both said "Hey" back. Kim stared at them. "Whose this?" George said, looking at Kimmy. Ron replied, "Oh! Thats Kimmy. Shes the author of this story."  
  
"What story?" Fred asked. Harry and Ron said together, "This story!"   
  
Both Fred and George were still confused, but they didn't question them again.  
  
After a while, Fred broke the silence. "So, what are you doing?" Draco replied, "We are playing 'I Never' and 'Truth or Dare'. Want to play with us?"  
  
Fred and George replied, "Sure... why not."  
  
"So, what game are you playing now?" George asked. "Truth or dare," Harry replied. "Kimmy's first to ask."  
  
Kimmy nodded and said, "Truth or dare Fred." He grinned devishly as he said, "Dare." She replied, "I dare you to give Harry a lap dance."   
  
Fred didn't really argue about it but it looked like he didn't want to do it.  
  
While he was doing the lap dance, everyone couldn't stop laughing.  
  
After Fred was done, he sat back down. "Revenge Kimmy!" Fred said. He thought for a moment then said, "I dare you," He smirked. "to snog George."   
  
George grinned at this (because George is the kind of guy that wouldn't mind kissing any girl... around his age)   
  
Kimmy tried to protest.  
  
"Come on! I just met him! I can't..." Fred interupted, "You have to. Either that or streak around the room."   
  
Snape mumbled to himself, "Why can't I streak around the room..."   
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
But no one heard him. (Snape!!! hehe)  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
So, Kimmy decided to snog George instead.  
  
So they snogged. It didn't last very long. After the kiss, Kimmy said, "Truth or dare Draco."  
  
"Truth" he answered. Kimmy replied, "How many times a week do you pluck your eyebrows?"   
  
Draco answered, "5 times. And proud of it!" He turned to Ron, lifted his eyebrows, and winked at him.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
Draco said, "Truth or dare Ronny!"   
  
Ronny, *ahem* *cough* *sneeze* *burp*, I mean Ron answered, "Dare."   
  
Draco replied quickly. "I dare you to wax your eyebrows." Everybody looked at Ron's bushy eyebrows (ooo how cute... cough).   
  
Ron tried to look at them too, but he ended up being cross eyed... but only for a couple of seconds.   
  
Too bad......  
  
*  
  
ANYWAY!  
  
Draco gave Ron his tweezers. Ron started plucking.  
  
*  
  
snip snip snip snip snip snip snip snip  
  
*  
  
Gasping for breath...  
  
*  
  
snip snip snip snip snip snip snip snip  
  
*  
  
Breathing heavily...  
  
*  
  
snip snip snip snip snip snip snip snip  
  
*  
  
"Ow! Plucking hurts!" Ron cried!  
  
*  
  
snip snip snip snip snip snip snip snip  
  
*  
  
Draco whispered to Hermione, "He looks even sexier with his eyebrows plucked."  
  
*  
  
snip snip snip snip snip snip snip snip  
  
*  
  
AND SNIP!  
  
**  
  
Finally, Ron was done plucking his eyebrows. It was his turn. "Truth or dare," Ron said while he scanned the room.   
  
****  
  
A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! ANd Hermione30- I won't do any crossovers. I just wanted to know if anyone wanted me to, and since you've been one of my first reviewers, Hermione30, you are greatly honored!!!!  
  
HERMIONE30*****YOU ROCK! PEACE!  
  
ok... I had 3 hours of sleep last night. Very tired. Just because I had to go to this school thing today. I was yawning during the speeches. OK--- I'm writing another story today!!! I will post the first chapter of it on fanfiction.net, and I hope you all like it!! Ok..... yea.... YAY! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself and the plot.  
  
*  
  
A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
*  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
  
  
::::::::::  
  
::::::::::  
  
::::::::::  
  
::::::::::  
  
::::::::::  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
Ron looked around the room once more. "Truth or dare..."   
  
All of the sudden, they were interupted by Umbridge.  
  
"I'm back from my last dare! What do you want me to do next?"   
  
Ron looked at her in shock (shocked that she's still alive).   
  
So, Ron had Umbridge to:  
  
run around Hogwarts 80 times,   
  
swim around the lake 40 times,   
  
dance with Hagrids brother,   
  
and live in the Forbidden Forest for 20 years.  
  
(Who thinks the great Umbridge can survive that?!)  
  
"That will take her a while."   
  
Ron said. "Anyways, Truth or dare Harry."  
  
Harry said, "Dare."  
  
So, Ron replied, "I dare you to snog all the girls in the room."   
  
Ginny didn't look to thrilled about the idea, but Harry did it anyway.   
  
First he started with Ginny,   
  
then Kimmy,   
  
then Parvati,   
  
then Hermione,   
  
then Lavender (the unconscious one),   
  
then McGonagall,   
  
then Vanessa,   
  
then Taylor,   
  
then Dawn,   
  
then Seamus.   
  
(Seamus?!)  
  
Seamus pulled away. "Hey!" he said.   
  
"Don't snog me! I'm a boy!"   
  
Harry apologized and replied, "Its just that you look so much like a girl."   
  
Seamus pouted and stomped his feet for a while.  
  
Everybody stared at him blankly. "Anyways!" Harry said. "Truth or dare Dawn."  
  
"Truth," Dawn answered.  
  
Harry replied, "Who do you think is the cutest guy in this room?" Dawn replied, "Well, of course, thats obvious... (drumroll please...)  
  
It's Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco grinned to himself. Then Dawn and Draco started snogging   
  
(Dawn... Draco! Both start with 'D's! How cute!!! hehe)  
  
Dawn looked around the room and said, "Truth or dare George."  
  
George grinned, and said, "Dare."  
  
Dawn smirked and started laughing evilly. Everybody stared at her blankly.   
  
Dawn stopped laughing and said, "I dare you to drink some love potion, with Kimmy's hairs in it."   
  
George replied, "I don't need love potion to do that."   
  
He grinned at Kimmy.   
  
Kimmy yelled out, "Hey! I'm the author of this story! Too bad its my evil twin that is writing this."   
  
She sighed.  
  
But, George took a vile of love potion from Dawn, and pulled one of Kimmy's hairs of her head.   
  
"Hey!" Kimmy said. "Ow!"  
  
After he mixed the potion, he took a sip.   
  
Dawn explained to everyone. "The effect of love potion doens't come till later. Probably 30 minutes to a hour."  
  
George said, "Truth or dare Parvati."  
  
Parvati replied, "Truth."  
  
George replied, "Have you ever hit your head and become unconscious before."  
  
Parvati scratched her head (weird) and replied, "Uh... I... uh..."  
  
George said, "Out with it."  
  
"Yes." Parvati finally said.  
  
"I was the one that was always unconscious, and I guess it rubbed off on Lavender. Now shes cursed with the 'Hit your Head on Something and Become Unconscious every 5 Minutes.'"  
  
After 30 minutes passed of Truth or dare, George started to feel weird.   
  
After a few seconds, he looked at Kimmy and smiled.  
  
Kimmy's eyes widened.   
  
Everybody watched the two of them.   
  
George leaned in for a kiss....  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
A/N- Coming up next:: See what happens with the love potion: Kimmy and George. The potion will only last for a hour, since it was a 'Hour long Love Potion'. After the spell is over, will George and Kimmy continue the 'relationship' or whatever they have? Find out in later chapters. Trevor, the pet owl, finally chooses who it want to be it's owner FOREVER! (finally! neville or snape)  
  
POLL::::  
  
Who do you want Trevor to end up with?  
  
* Neville  
  
* Snape  
  
The consequences:  
  
If Trevor ends up with Neville: Trevor will always get lost.  
  
If Trevor ends up with Snape: Snape will dress Trevor up in ballet outfits, and use it as an owl.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
I'll update soon after I get a couple reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself and the plot.   
  
*  
  
A/N- Hey! School is almost here!! I'm so excited! (This may sound crazy, but.. wait.. I AM CRAZY2! Well, I've been so bored... yea) Anyways, got some good reviews. Thank you!! Thanks for ALL the reviews! And thank you to some people that answered my poll! Thank you to Dawn, Vanessa, and Taylor for asking me to add them to my story!!   
  
CHARACTING ADDING!!!! I will add one more character. One of my reviewers. I will pick and then I will ask you if its okay. If you want to be it, DO A LOT OF SUCKING UP!!! hehe. Boy or girl, doesn't really matter. It would be sorta like American Idol, but there is only one judge (and there's no singing).   
  
A/N (cont)- I might not update much when I start school, but I'll try to update once every weekend. How's that?! ok... and for my other story, I'll try to update that soon, when people start reviewing it more!! hehe. Ok... HERE'S THE STORY!!!!! CHAPTER... i forgot..  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
::  
  
::  
  
::  
  
George leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Kimmy tried to back away, but he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a smooch-a-roo.  
  
Ron said out loud, "Eww! Boy cooties!"   
  
Everybody looked at him.   
  
People started whispering and Harry commented out loud, "You are a boy, Ron!"   
  
Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head. He looked at her with a hurt look. "Ow!" he yelled. "That hurt!" Then he started sobbing.   
  
Hermione felt bad for him. So, they started snogging.   
  
Its was Draco's turn.  
  
"Truth or dare, Taylor?" he said.   
  
Taylor thought for a moment and said, "Truth."  
  
Draco replied, "Have you ever gave someone love potion?"  
  
Taylor blushed and nodded.  
  
"I... uh... I.." she said. "I put some love potion on the letter I was sending to this actor, Rupert Grint. By the way, Ron, you look a lot like Rupert Grint."   
  
Ron shrugged and grinned.   
  
Hermione looked from Taylor to Ron. "How do you know this... uh... Rupert?"  
  
Taylor replied, "Oh! He's in the movie... about wizards." She looked at Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy shook her head and mouthed, "They shouldn't know."  
  
Taylor mouthed back, "Okay."  
  
Harry said, dullfully (weird word), "Whats going on and what have you done to my couch?"  
  
"Duh..." Ron said dullfully (again with the weird word!!). "Uh... Does this Rupert have red hair?"  
  
Taylor replied, "Didn't I just say that he looks just like you?!"  
  
Ron cried, "Sorry!" And cried on Hermione's shoulder. But everybody knew he was faking it.... I think...  
  
Kimmy laughed at Ron, as George looked at her. He was smiling toothfully and dreamily (don't you just love words like toothfully, dreamily, and dullfully?! haha).  
  
Lupin and Sirius said together, "Kimmy, how come we haven't been mentioned in the story for a while?!"  
  
Kimmy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it! I told you already! I'm not writing this story anymore! Its my evil twin writing this!!"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kammy, Kimmy's evil twin, lurked (hehe weird word!) around Kimmy's house.   
  
She looked through Kimmy's desk.   
  
"Blackmail...blackmail..." she kept on repeating. "Aha!" She spotted a piece of paper on the shelf.   
  
She read it to herself:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey! Had some TCBY cookie dough ice cream! Yum!  
  
I love ice cream. I shouldn't though. It's not exactly  
  
healthy, but it makes you feel energetic and happy!! I  
  
am stuck at Hogwarts Castle, since my evil twin is writing  
  
my story. Shes not as funny as me, but HEY! Who cares?!  
  
(Kammy and Kimmy are the same people, if you are new readers.   
  
I have no twin.) Well, George is under the love potion spell,  
  
and LOVES ME! BOO-YAH!..... no big deal... I didn't want to   
  
say anything to Harry, but he has this weird shape thingy  
  
on his forehead. I wonder what it is... hmmm. And I always  
  
wonder why he says hes the boy who lived. Well, I guess that  
  
makes me the girl who lived. I'M LIVING RIGHT NOW! HAHA! Well,  
  
Seamus looks like girl, with that hairstyle (sorry seamus lovers.  
  
I don't think this really, but it goes with Harry kissing him)  
  
And I don't think Ron knows if hes a boy or not. Today, he was   
  
saying, "Eww, boy cooties!" when George and I kissed. Well, next  
  
time Ron kisses Hermione, I'll say the same thing. Then probably  
  
people will stay at me blankly, like they do to people all the   
  
time in this story. I'M STILL THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY KAMMY! Cause  
  
I'm making things happen in the ACTUAL STORY! I'm living in the story!  
  
Its nice, actually. Well, I should go. But before I go: Thank you  
  
'ILoveThunder16' for making me your best friend!!!!! HAHA!  
  
*kimmy, the great*  
  
Kammy finished reading it. She laughed maniacly... and evilly.   
  
You see, Kammy has a high-pitched voice (kimmy doesn't) so this laugh would be FUNNY!  
  
*back to the story*  
  
"Weird... evil twins..." George said. "Maybe Fred is my evil twin!"   
  
He turned around seeing Fred about to jump on his back, tempting to pull his ears. But he stopped himself and made (tried) an innocent face.  
  
Snape petted his pet owl, Trevor, when Neville walked in the room.  
  
"Hey!" Neville said. "Trevor!" Trevor barked. Snape said, "No, its my frog.. I mean owl!" Neville screamed at him, "He's (or is it her's) mine! Give it back!"  
  
Snape compromised, "How about we put Trevor in the middle and see who he wants to be with?!" Neville agreed and so Snape put Trevor in the middle.  
  
Trevor barked many times and then jumped to Snape. Neville cried and ran out of the room. He tripped over Lavender's unconscious body, and tripped. He landed on the floor and became unconscious.   
  
Snape hugged Trevor, then put a ballet outfit on Trevor.  
  
"Cute!" some people said. The others coughed very loudly.   
  
It was Taylor's turn. "Truth or dare..." she said. "CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
******  
  
A/N- This chapter is longer than I expected... and thats good! But I DO need to save some for later. Okay, thank you for all the reviews, once again. If I am ever on aim (aim s/n is ximagremlinx, go ahead on im me! i would love to "chat" with a reviewer!  
  
*kimmy, the great* 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Reviewers:: thanks for reviewing!  
  
I picked Hermione30 and HPFanficluvr, because they have been reading my story since the very beginning. I actually TALKED to HPFanficluvr on AIM, and we got to know each other a little and i just asked her if i could add her to my story. Then, theres Hermione30, reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You know what? She was one of my first reviewers! My (one of my) faithful reviewer.  
  
But there is one review that I was happy with. I won't say the name of the reviewer, but you can always just read through the reviews and just guess. DON'T CURSE ME! It wasn't all about sucking up, you know.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/crazy4jimmyfallon/Crazy2.html  
  
I have always told you that I was going to make a website with pics of me, and I FINALLY GOT IT MADE! YAY! Its the website URL above. Theres more pictures to come!  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
--  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
--  
  
::  
  
:::  
  
::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::::  
  
*happy music in background*  
  
In a field of bright yellow daisies...  
  
Snape and Trevor run towards each other, with their arms out.  
  
They were determine to give each other a hug...  
  
but it was to late...  
  
They smacked into each other instead.  
  
Oh... so VERY happy...  
  
*fade and happy music stops*  
  
::::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::  
  
:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
TREVOR PICKED SNAPE! YAY!  
  
(Shake your groove thing, shake that groove thing, yea yea)  
  
Kimmy announced, "Guess what everybody?" Everybody stared at her blankly, then started to guess on what she was about to say.  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
"No, no!" Kimmy said. "Two of my lovely reviewers are in the story right now!" As soon as she said that, two girls appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"This is Leah (a.k.a Hermione30) and this is Jess (a.k.a. HPFanficluvr)" Everybody greeted them and they continued with the game.  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
It was Harry's turn, but Ginny spoke up first. "Kimmy, the love potion should be worn off by now." Kimmy looked at George, who was still grinning at her. "I guess so," Kimmy said sarcastically.  
  
Harry said, "Truth of dare, Sirius." Sirius grinned devilishly and answered, "Dare!" Harry thought for a moment, then said, "I dare you to dye your hair blue." So Sirius grabbed his wand, muttered a spell, and turned his hair blue!  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
It looked really bad, but who cares?! Its just a dare!   
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
:::  
  
Sirius put his wand away and said, "Truth or dare Leah."  
  
"Dare," she said. Sirius replied, "I dare you to levitate Professor McGonagall around the Great Hall." (McGonagall was sleeping right now :))  
  
So, Leah grabbed her wand (she DOES have a wand. i give all my lovely reviewers a wand before they enter a story, but they just don't know about it until now)  
  
and she muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" And Professor McGonagall, who was snoring like a pro, started levitating. Kimmy and George left the room with her.  
  
Professor McGonagall was still sleeping and levitating by the time they got to the Great Hall, snoring like a pro still *lol*.   
  
It was lunch time, and quite a few people were already in the Great Hall eating and chowing and chomping and chewing and swallowing their food.  
  
Everybody laughed at Professor McGonagall. The levitation spell finally wore off, and McGonagall fell on the ground, still asleep. Leah, Kimmy, and George left her there, not wanting to get in trouble for Leah's dare.  
  
They got back to the "Truth or dare" room and sat down.  
  
"Truth or dare," Leah said. She scanned the room."Jess! Truth or dare, Jess?"  
  
Jess opened her mouth to answer.....  
  
To be Continued....  
  
*******  
  
A/N- What will Jess say- truth or dare? hahaha  
  
Suggestions for more truth or dares are welcome in the future reviews.  
  
About the homecoming--- i haven't been asked yet, and probably won't, but it still is on my mind and its keeping me busy, for some reason, Or is that school thats keeping me busy?  
  
YES IT IS!! You won't believe how many tests I got already! Its unbelievable!!! AND I'M JUST A FRESHMAN! AHHH!  
  
I can't wait till I'm out of school..  
  
then there is always college! that would probably be worse with homework!! NOOOOO!  
  
Then I'm out of college, and working on my career. That will be tough, but HEY! NO TESTS! HAHAHA  
  
**  
  
i need to stop thinking of my future :) lol  
  
Well, its going to be a while for the next chapter probably, but I'll try.  
  
And for my other story, I probably won't be updating till the next vacation time, maybe Thanksgiving vacation or Christmas vacation (when i'm in the mood :))  
  
ok, bye  
  
kimmy, the great...  
  
or maybe just crazy2 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long!!! HERE IT IS!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself and some of my reviewers own themselves too.   
  
****  
  
Chapter 19  
  
****  
  
Leah smirked and said, "Truth or dare Jess."  
  
Jess opened her mouth to answer and said, "Well.... I guess truth."  
  
Draco blurted out, "DO YOU LOVE CARE BEARS?!" Jess looked at Draco like he was crazy, then Leah said,   
  
"Who is the most annoying? Hermione, Hermione, or Hermione."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth. "HEY!" she said.   
  
Jess just grinned, not making eye contact with Hermione.   
  
Jess really had to think on this one.   
  
It was a tough choice. It was either the first Hermione, or the third Hermione.  
  
(jeopardy music)  
  
do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do do  
  
do do do do do do do  
  
(music ends)  
  
Finally, Jess made her decision and said, "The third Hermione. She always gets on my nerves."   
  
Everybody agreed, even Hermione.  
  
Jess looked around the room and said,  
  
"Truth or dare..."  
  
Suddenly, they were interupted.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
An evil laugh was heard.  
  
"AHH!" Kimmy said. "Its my evil twin!"   
  
No... it was Voldy. "Hey Voldy!" Kimmy said, giving him a high five, then punched him in the stomach.   
  
Voldy cried and ran back to his best friend, Peter Pettigrew   
  
(aka Wormtail :))  
  
Kimmy sighed and said, "That wasn't a very long visit." then she just shrugged.  
  
Everybody started doing the chicken dance.   
  
"YAY!" Parvati and Dean said. Lavender walked in, "Whats all the commotion?"   
  
Then a chicken flies in the air and hits her in the head.   
  
"AHHH!" Lavender said as she hit the ground. She was unconscious.... once again...  
  
Dean and Seamus shook their heads at Lavender.  
  
"Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, ya ya!" Harry, Ron, and Professor Flitwick sang together.   
  
Kimmy started doing the worm.  
  
:  
  
::  
  
:::  
  
::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::::  
  
:::::::  
  
::::::  
  
:::::  
  
::::  
  
:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
All of the sudden, the music stopped, and they continued the game.  
  
Jess looked around the room again and saw the chicken that hit Lavender. "Truth or dare Chicken." The chicken clucked.   
  
Jess nodded and said, "I dare you to lay an egg on Lavenders head." The chicken clucked.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME, CHICKY?" Jess asked, not knowing that chickens don't understand humans.   
  
The chicken clucked.  
  
Professor Flitwick said, "Well, I should get going. I have to go nowhere... I mean somewhere. See you later!"   
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
Harry stared at the wall blankly.   
  
And Hermione blinked.   
  
"SNOG FEST!" Ron yelled out randomly.   
  
Ron and Hermione snogged, and Ginny and Harry snogged.   
  
No one else felt like snogging during the time.  
  
So they continued the game.  
  
Parvati said, "Truth or dare Draco."  
  
Draco smiled toothfully and said.. "Nifty... nifty idea."  
  
Everybody stared at him blankly.  
  
Very randomly, Rupert Grint entered. "Oh my gosh! Its Rupert Grint!" Leah squealed. Then she started snogging him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*******************  
  
A/N- I am losing my touch of randomness. School is evil... hehe. Well I'll try to update soon. This chapter is especially dedicated to HPFanFicLuvr! Happy birthday!  
  
happy birthday to you  
  
happy birthday to you  
  
happy birthday to hpfanficluvr!  
  
happy birthday to you!  
  
we all hope you live to be 100, HPFanFicLuvr!  
  
:)  
  
-kimmy, the great  
  
or maybe just crazy2 lol 


	20. Chapter 20 and its about time!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself and plot :)  
  
Authors Note- I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long! School is seriously evil to me! Anyway.. after getting this review, it made me feel guilty for not showing my randomness to the WORLD!!! Well, Kammy my evil twin is still writing this, so I guess you should just blame her!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I will be continueing this story until the day I die!  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
egg nogg  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
The next day, Kimmy looked outside the window and noticed it was snowing really hard. "I thought it was suppose to be really hot outside!!" Harry shook his head. "We've been playing this game for so long, that it's winter already."  
  
Kimmy was amazed. "Wow...."   
  
(The people that are still playing: Taylor, Vanessa, Dawn, Kimmy, Leah, Jess, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Rupert Grint, Evil Chicken, Lavendar, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma)  
  
Harry said, "Wow... Ron really does look like Rupert Grint."  
  
Leah and Rupert were sitting together, ready to play the game. Kimmy said, "Who's turn is it?" Lupin stood up and said, "Will the real slim shady please stand up?" He sat back down.  
  
Everybody stared at Lupin blankly, but then Seamus stood up. Everybody shook their heads at Seamus, so he sat back down and started to cry.   
  
Draco started singing, "Like a virgin.... touched for the very first time.........."  
  
It was very silent.  
  
**BOOOOOOM!!!****  
  
"What was that?!?!?!" Dean shouted. Some concrete fell from the ceiling, and it hit Lavender. She became unconsious. Draco started getting nervous, so he lifted his eyebrows at anybody that looked at them. People were screaming.  
  
Suddenly, someone apparated in the room. "I thought you told me that people can't apparate in Hogwarts!!" Ron said to Hermione. Hermione took out Hogwarts, A History out of her tiny pocket and opened it up. "It says right here that no one can apparate inside Hogwarts.. except... for...... Who's Kammy?"  
  
"MEEE!!" Kammy yelled out. "I am Kimmy's evil twin! HEAR ME ROAR!" She roared. People were impressed and a few clapped. Suddenly, the evil twin disappeared, so after Kimmy shrugged they continued with the game.  
  
George looked at Kimmy "Kimmy.. I need to ask you something......"  
  
Kimmy looked at George, not knowing what he's going to ask her.  
  
****  
  
(Authors Note- I know its short, but be happy that is something!! hehe I'll try to update sooner. It will be great it I'm able to update every other weekend again. Ok... ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! hehe)  
  
-Kimmy the great  
  
or maybe just crazy2 lol 


	21. Important Authors Note

Hey! Guess what? I made a sequel to "The Fearful Game of Truth or Dare"   
  
the first one got out of hand, so i decided just to make a sequel! well  
  
i hope you like the sequel!! its called "The Fearful Game of Truth or Dare: The Sequel"  
  
i know.. how original...  
  
-crazy2 


End file.
